In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a magnetic recording head typically includes a reader portion, or read head, having a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor for retrieving magnetically encoded information stored on a magnetic medium, such as a magnetic disc. To help ensure that the MR sensor reads only the information that is stored directly beneath it on a specific track of the magnetic disc, magnetic shields are placed on the read head.
As an ever-increasing amount of information is stored on a magnetic medium, it becomes difficult for MR sensors to separately read the stored information without also reading noise from adjacent stored information. Thus, as areal densities increase, there has to be a corresponding increase in sensitivity and resolution of the MR sensors.
The present embodiments address these problems and offer other advantages over the prior art.